Sobber
by Keron Mahabir
Summary: You have appared in exinstance, got some cunfusion while you figure out more about yourself. You are aware of where you are, dough not awere of whi you are there fur. Something unfamiliar happens, and there is a problem. Experienced illusions then suffered from ignorance. You are engulfed by unwanted events and attempt something stupid. You would deal with more problems again.


You are here, or you have heard about this. What could reading words do to you that would be unnecessary to do? Maybe you are not reading this, but this is being read to you by someone or something else. This is something you might have seen before. You might have predicted this. You might have found this quite by chance. A series of events that have happened might have led you to where you are now. You might have known what to expect. You may be confused. You may be here to entertain yourself. Just know you could do something else instead, unless you are being forced to or this is all you can do. You have your reason, reasons or no reason for being here.

I have appared in exinstance. Where I am from is completely unnown to me. I shoud have the information told to me or ritten so I coud read in the language that I understand. There probably were witnesses who have seen how I came to exinstance, but I do not know who they are. The witnesses of my apparunce, if they even exist to start with, do not want to tell me. They coud be hiding from me to avoid some confrontation, when I just want to know about my supposed origin. I got so many questions that are waiting for answers. All my life, who am I?

I exist without knowing the reason why I even exist to begin with. I wish I knew the reason because I believe I shoud at least know what I am, where I from and why I am I here. I coud figure out all of this by interacting with what I sence on the exterior of my mind and body. I wonder how does my mind work. My body is also a mystery to me. Did I do myself this? Did someone else made me, or found me somewhere? Why do I feel my exinstance? Can something else feel what I feel? Am I controlling or being controlled by something I have no awarenuts of?

I can remember some past events in my mind right now. I saw living beings that look different from me. I saw objects that I want to hold on to. This is not referring to just handels on kitchen items. If it was, I woud just mention it, assuming I am even in my correct state of though. I got some though that might not translate accurately to words. Other beings capable of comprehending words either drawn or sayed might figure out the words I might try to use but encounter some trouble understanding what they possibully mean.

This is some time right now. The climate is different. The place looks different. The colors and details are very different without a doubt, unless I forgot exactly how the scenery is supposed to look like. All the things I experienced and this is not seen before? Just how much scenery is in exinstance? Maybe I am here to explore all the different sceneries that extinct out there. I got to rite down all the detail of my surroundings while I am still awake and around to feel myself and sence things.

I am sniffing. What is this? Who did this? Is anyone out there? Hello? What did this? Is this a though that went on for too long and resulted in an alternate reality? Am I dreaming? Is this all real? How come my body is having a different feeling than from those other times I was awake and fully or partially aware of the area around me? I am having the feeling that reminded me of when I simply came into exinstance. Is there something I can do to make the feeling go away? I do not think that this scenery is meant for me to be in. I probably am not ready for what is about to happen next.

No way I know anything now. Must be on drugs/memery wiped or short-term memery loss. I am just some creature and in front of my eyes is a creature of a scary kinned. I can try to describe it dough I might fail. You see, I am thinking a lot and you realize that energy is being used. Energy is also used just to watch too. Do you remember seeing something in the past and want to know what that coud be? Questioned how coud that be? Where did it go? Just want to know why? I feel this way myself. I coud be the only one to even try to think about all of this. What if I were some animal or a baby who has not even learnt the correct things? I coud be performing impure actions and not see the possible trouble I coud be giving attention to for me or for other beings.

"No way a random living organism woud try to hurt me. I am protected!" I though to myself, looking at it with my eyes. "I coud sure use an eye cover so I woud easily forget your apparunce" I sayed to it. It specken jibberish to my ears I cannot speck the language that sounds foreign to me. If I had payed more attention to my surroundings, I might have understood the sound of this organism. I never saw this living thing in my life before, dough this creature probably had seen me multiple times. "Why are you here anyway? Please let me go! I mean nothing to a soldier like you. Tell me why! Do not just watch me like if I am some display! Let me go!" It woud not answer. Even if it did, I woud not understand the words it sayed. I coud only understand gestures this time.

I had no clothes on right now. I am usually wearing clothes unless I took a bath. "This thing is going to wash me! Water better not make me feel like shaky and stuff!" I though. "I just want to leave, please!" I told the creature. I picture a drawing or something that is made up in my head and though I coud be communicating to something! I shoud find all the answers I wish to be answered this way! I continue focusing on the picture and the scenery and objects constantly change. I actually like this thing so I closed my eyes and see the visions better. I cannot describe with words or gestures to anyone in close range to me about what I am experiencing, especially the thing I spotted earlier. *10 9 18 5 14*

I feel something solde on my body. Is it clothes? Something mesty? I opened my eyes and saw the scary creature on top of me! I feel unsure on where this woud go. Man-made sound was herd. I roared. I breeded heavy. I shooted. I heavily breeded some more. "Why?" I asked myself. I start crying because I never wanted this. This creature is apparing to me while I cry hopelessly. It's going to grab me. "Nooo!" I shooted. That move marked the demise to what was just happening with me and creature made creepy sound.

What happened to me recently, was mentally disturbing. That was some not good thing that happened to me back then. I do not even have anything to get something done with. I feel like contributing a lot of unnecessary things to things of concern in exinstance. What was that? There is something to focus on! What the fuck? My ability does not even work! I forgot who I am and where I am from. I forgot what had happened to me and what I was doing. I think it is about time I fought something then when bedtime comes around, I get a deserved sleep. I woud be found attempting a condemned stunt and be punished for it. Not *10 9 18 5 14*

KoЯn - Daddy 


End file.
